marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellowjacket
Yellowjacket is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio After learning the science behind Hank Pym's astonishing shrinking suit, the ruthless tech mogul Darren Cross devoted his resources to creating a prototype suit with similar abilities. Cross envisioned this high-power cybernetic rig as a means to take modern warfare to a new level, personally overseeing its retrofitting and weaponization. Cross dons the imposing armor himself in hopes of achieving final victory as Yellowjacket! Story Attributes Story Involvement When The Collector notices something odd occurring in a section of the Battlerealm, he sends the Summoner and Ant-Man to figure it out. The two manage to figure out that someone has been shrinking down Adaptoids to gather ISO-8. Yellowjacket made his official debut insulting Ant-Man's inability to shut up when doing espionage, only to divert the fight towards Magneto, giving himself time to escape.MYS-1-3 The Ant-Man Plan When the Summoner and Ant-Man catch up to him, Yellowjacket is shocked, telling Ant-Man that he doesn't know what he's dealing with; however, this falls on deaf ears, as Ant-Man simply ignores him. Later, Yellowjacket tells Ant-Man that he doesn't deserve the Ant-Man name, and that Ant-Man doesn't know what he's getting into. Ant-Man retorts, saying that it's "a totally sweet superhero fight".MYS-2-3 Arthropod Attack When the two catch up to Yellowjacket again, Yellowjacket tells the Summoner that they're making a mistake and that they should quit following Ant-Man's lead, since he's a "two-bit thief". When Ant-Man demands to know what's going on, Yellowjacket simply yells at him to "come and get it".MYS-3-1 Buried Deep When the two manage to catch up to Yellowjacket again, Yellowjacket jokingly states that Ant-Man lives up to his name, since he hides everywhere and is impossible to get rid of. Ant-Man states that he doesn't think that's the definition of "Summoner". Yellowjacket, taking disbelief at Ant-Man's airheadedness, simply tells Ant-Man to fight him.MYS-3-2 ISO Intrigue When Ant-Man finds the massive chunk of ISO-8 that Yellowjacket has gathered, Yellowjacket yells that it belongs to him and that Ant-Man and the Summoner have meddled with him for the last time. Ant-Man tells the Summoner that, if they can stop Yellowjacket, Ant-Man can dismantle the chunk of ISO-8 at a molecular level. Yellowjacket then yells that he won't let them.MYS-3-3 Bug Brawl After being defeated by the Summoner, Yellowjacket is approached by Maestro, who tells Yellowjacket that he has failed him. Yellowjacket tells Maestro that he was able to save some of the ISO-8. Maestro notes that it is an infinitesimal amount, but enough to challenge Infinity; Maestro then yells at Yellowjacket to get him more ISO-8. Unbeknownst to both of them, Ant-Man was watching them. Ant-Man says that it sounds bad and that he needs to tell The Collector before flying away on an ant (presumably Ant-thony, a carpenter ant that Ant-Man uses as a steed in ).MYS Epilogue Yellowjacket later reappears, telling the Summoner that his suit was created by some of the greatest geniuses on Earth and that there was still time for the Summoner to back out. However, the Summoner does not, and Yellowjacket says that he will make an example out of the Summoner.4-2-3 Straight Outta Queens When Yellowjacket reappears in Rocket and Groot's Holiday Special, he has gone insane, rambling about his mission and that he has to complete it.RNG-1-6 Return to the Microrealm Personality When he was first introduced, Yellowjacket seemed cocky. Over the course of Mystery in the Microrealms, Yellowjacket starts to go insane, first seen when he is shocked to see Ant-Man has caught up to him. This is supported by Ant-Man, which states that overexposure to Pym Particles leads to insanity. By the time of his reappearance in Rocket and Groot's Holiday Special, Yellowjacket has clearly lost it, to the point of rambling about his mission and yelling at Rocket Raccoon. Character Inspiration Yellowjacket was inspired by Darren Cross/Yellowjacket from Ant-Man.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz6rWlo6RrU In-Game Attributes Abilities *'Special Attacks:' chance to Sting the opponent for seconds. An opponent with sting takes of your Attack as damage when activating a special attack. *'All Attacks:' chance to boost Critical Hit Rate by for seconds. Signature Ability *'Biosting 2.0' **Power Stings stun their victims with a bio-electric shock for seconds after lasting their full duration. Special Attacks *'Biosting Blast' **Sending extra power to the suit, Yellowjacket lets loose with a massive biosting energy blast. *** chance to Sting the opponent for seconds. An opponent with sting takes of your Attack as damage when activating a special attack. *'Power Sting' **Yellowjacket delivers a pair of heavy strikes to his opponent, then follows it up with a focused biosting blast. *** chance to Sting the opponent for seconds. An opponent with sting takes of your Attack as damage when activating a special attack. *'Biosting Barrage' **With a blast of Pym Particles, Yellowjacket flies around his opponent at micro size, delivering a series of concentrated biostings. *** chance to Sting the opponent for seconds. An opponent with sting takes of your Attack as damage when activating a special attack. References Category:Champion